powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Quantasaurus Rex
The Quantasaurus Rex, often called the Q-Rex, is the signature Zord of the Quantum Ranger. Originally, a prototype Time Force Zord, the Q-Rex was one of the few objects used for time-travel testing until it was lost in time during these one of these tests. It would eventually be recovered by Wes, the Time Force Red Ranger and Eric, the Quantum Ranger in the Jurassic period and becomes the personal Zord of Eric. Similar to the Dragonzord, the Q-Rex can be controlled remotely using vocal commands spoken into the Quantum Morpher; however, it lacks a pilot cockpit. The Q-Rex is powered by Trizyrium Crystals--a substance developed in the future and manufactured from what is considered industrial waste today. Due to the unstable nature of this substance, the Q-Rex occasionally goes berserk which interferes with Eric's control of the Zord. During the final battle against Doomtron, due to both having Trizyrium Crystals, it caused time portals to open up. During the last part of the battle, Wes, now in command of the Q-Rex due to having the Quantum Morpher, was able to neutralize its crystal to close the portals. Despite this, the Q-Rex still possessed enough power to destroy Doomtron, showing that it apparently possesses more than one power source. Modes Dinosaur Mode Its main weapons in dinosaur mode are the Q-Rex Lasers on its back and a giant laser that fires from its mouth. The Time Force Megazord in Mode Red once rode on the back of the Q-Rex as it finished off the enemy. Time Force Megazord Mode Red can ride on the Q-Rex's back, forming "Time Force Megazord Q-Rex Rider" which was used to defeat the Dragontron. Megazord Mode When the Quantasaurus-Rex transforms into Megazord form, it undergoes several changes in arsenal. Its dinosaur mode back lasers are replaced by shoulder mounted cryo-units, which are used in the Max Blizzard attack where it fires big green beans from the orbs on it's it's shoulders to force mutant enemies into stasis. It can also fire its left hand in the Q-Rex Thunder Fist attack, similar to an attack used by the Astro Delta Megazord. Its other weapon is the Q-Rex Missile gauntlet located on its right hand. The final attack, of course, is the aforementioned Max Blizzard. Notes *The Q-Rex is also mentioned in the Power Rangers Wild Force episodes Reinforcements from the Future and Forever Red. In the latter, Eric jokingly mentions his Zord could easily defeat Tommy's Dragonzord. *The Q-Rex is the first zord belonging to the sixth Ranger to be incapable of combining with at least one other zord in its generation, with nobody even mentioning the possibility of the Q-Rex combining with the Time Flyers or Time Shadow. *A real dinosaur called Qantassaurus ''actually exists, although it looks nothing like the fictional Q-Rex. See Also * Q-Rex Drill - An upgraded version of this Zord used by Orion in ''Super Megaforce Category:Megazord Category:Time Force Category:Tyrannosaurus Zords Category:Dual Mode Zords Category:Red Ranger Zords Category:Zords Category:Zords (Time Force) Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Dinosaur Zords Category:One-Piece Megazords